No te vayas
by Pamm Phantom
Summary: El amor lo soporta todo...? Una traicion que puede llevar al fin de la relacion.


No te vayas.

Hola Chicos….sí yo se que a los pocos que han leído mi fic de La historia jamás contada, se preguntarán el porqué? No la he continuado, la razón es que la inspiración no ha brotado del todo, pero les prometo que en los próximos días tendrán noticias de este Fic, con cariño para todos ustedes.

Este oneshot! Nacío de una noche de desvelo, y pues espero que les agrade…(jitomatazos, criticas, son bienvenidas)

Inspirada en la canción "No te vayas" Novel, les dejo esta historia y espero sus reviews.

No te vayas.

Pamm Phantom

-Sam, espera por favor- Gritaba el chico de ojos azules, mientras corría detrás de la chica gótica, que caminaba más a prisa, tratando de contener los gemidos que le provocaban el derramar sus lagrimas.- Por favor Sam, déjame explicarte, yo solo….. En ese instante Sam se detuvo rápidamente que casi provoca que choque con ella.

La Mirada de la chica de los hermosos ojos violetas se veía opaca a causa de las lagrimas que salían desesperadamente,- Explicarme? Que me explicarás Daniel? –Que todo este maldito tiempo he sido una estúpida?, No te molestes en desgastarte con explicaciones que francamente ya no me interesan, confíe en ti, sabias? Pensé y creí en la estúpida idea de que era especial para ti, pero me doy cuenta que todo fue una farsa.

El Ojiazul se quebró con esto último que dijo – Pero lo eres Sammy, eres lo que más me importa en este mundo. –Las lágrimas se comenzaban por resbalar por sus mejillas.

-AH SI! LO MAS IMPORTANTE? Y ES POR ESO QUE ME LO DEMUESTRAS BESANDOTE CON PAULINA- Explotó Sam con el llanto incontrolable.

-Sam, mi amor, por favor, déjame explicarte, ella….., pero fue interrumpido por la chica ojivioleta.

-No necesito escuchar nada más Daniel, no necesitas tenerme lástima para explicarme las cosas, y sabes? Hasta cierto punto Te entiendo, al final de cuentas siempre estuviste enamorado de ella, solo que quise imaginar que tu algún dia podrías quererme con la misma intensidad que yo te quise a ti.

-Quise?-Dijo el chico ojiazul, entendiendo claramente las palabras que la chica le estaba diciendo.- Pero Sammy, yo, yo Te amo., tu eres todo lo que necesito para ser feliz, no me digas esas palabras porque me lastimas. Dijo tomando de su mano, pero en ese mismo momento ella se soltó mirando a los ojos

-No creo que conozcas la palabra lastimar, ya que si la conocieras, jamás hubieras hecho esto. Se volteo dispuesta a irse, pero Danny la tomo del brazo.

-Por favor Sammy-No quiero perd….las lagrimas corría desaforadamente en un intento por detenerla y no perderla.

-No lo hagas mas difícil Daniel, no puedo estar con una persona que no define sus sentimientos, Dijo esto último sacando de su mano el anillo que años atrás había sido el responsable de que ellos confesaran sus sentimientos, Danny solo negó con la cabeza como si todo ya estuviera dicho.

-Sam no… no lo hagas- Decía aferrándose a sus manos.

-Se acabó Danny, Deposito el anillo en sus manos, y se fue con paso decidido sin mirar atrás….

Flash Back:

-Estás segura de lo que harás?- La voz del chico moreno detonaba tristeza en las palabras que pronunciaba.

-Sabes que es lo mejor para los dos Tuck, no puedo seguir mas en Amity Park.

-Cuando te vas?

-El viernes por la mañana- Contestó la chica con firmeza en sus palabras.

-El, lo sabe?- Pregunto Tucker, con la idea de que Sam flaqueará en su decisión.

-No! Y no tiene porqué saberlo Tucker, no quiero que sea más difícil de lo que ya es para mí. Dijo esto al mismo tiempo en el que sus ojos violetas comenzaban a inundarse poco a poco con las lágrimas.

-Dejaste al menos que te explicará lo que pasó?- Le dijo el moreno acercándose a Sam.

-Tucker, que querías que me explicará, que Paulina y él se estaban besando como regalo de cumpleaños de Danny?-Dijo esto furiosa mientras arrojaba unos de los cojines al suelo.

-No todo es lo que parece amiga, al menos dale una oportunidad para que te explique todo. El moreno trataba de convencer a Sam, aunque sabía que estaba perdiendo su tiempo.

-No lo defiendas Tucker, yo sé lo que vi, y eso es lo único que importa. Dijo Sam volteando hacia la ventana donde contemplaba la ciudad…

-Te olvidaras de mi también?-Dijo su amigo con ojos de cachorro a medio morir.

-Jajajaja! Eso es imposible, eres mi mejor amigo, y te quiero mucho, estaremos en contacto, lo prometo-Decía Sam tratando de dibujar una sonrisa.

-Entonces si soy tu mejor amigo y me quieres, no te vayas-

-Oh no! No uses tu poder de convencimiento Geniecillo electrónico, sabes que tengo que hacerlo- la mirada de la chica gótica lucia pálida y triste. Muy en el fondo ella no quería dejar la ciudad pero tampoco podía estar en el mismo lugar que la persona que mas amaba, y mucho menos verlo con ella…

-Te voy a extrañar, la abrazó fuertemente, y Sam lo correspondió en un abrazo de amigos que le hacía tanto bien, que dudo en un momento la decisión que había tomado.

-Yo a ti Tuck, te llamaré en cuanto este en Londres, y por favor, no le menciones nada a El por favor.

- Haré lo que pueda Sam.

Fin del Flash Back

Caminaba lentamente hacia la línea donde se encontraba mi puerta con Destino a Londres. La decisión estaba tomada, y se iría por un tiempo a vivir con su tía alejada de este lugar.

Sus padres simplemente no entendían lo que pasaba con su hija, por lo que decidieron no interponerse en la decisión que la chica había tomado, tenían la esperanza que ese tiempo alejada de sus "raros amigos" y de Danny Phantom ella pudiera sentar cabeza y convertirse en una Srita de Sociedad.

Pasajeros con destino a Londres, favor de pasar por la puerta 4. Gracias.

Sam suspiró mientras se decidía a abordar la puerta que la llevaría a olvidar al chico que amaba, las lágrimas se le volvían a escapar por sus hermosos ojos violetas, pero les hizo caso omiso y siguió su rumbo a la puerta.

-SAM, SAM. –Se escuchaban los gritos por el área haciendo que la chica volteará la mirada y viera a su razón de vivir corriendo desesperadamente hacia ella.

_Por favor_

_Escúchame_

_No te quiero perder_

_No sé que haría si no estas_

-Danny? Dijo la chica asombrada al ver a Danny jadeando y llegando hacia ella- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Tenía que venir a verte, tengo que detenerte, por favor escúchame- Decía con la respiración más agitada y tomando las manos de la gótica.

_Estuve ciego, porque nunca pude ver_

_A ese ángel convertido en mujer_

_Que bajó del cielo y sin querer_

_Se enamoro de mí_

-Danny, por favor, no me hagas esto- Te lo suplico- Sam lloraba mientras quería zafarse de las manos de Danny.

-Las cosas no son como tú piensas, si Paulina fue a verme al laboratorio, para felicitarme por mi cumpleaños, y me besó, quise detenerla, pero no pude, y debí de haber utilizado más fuerza para quitarla, Sam fui un estúpido, lo sé, me quede en shock que fue lo que no me hizo reaccionar al momento, pero yo no la amo, de verdad escúchame Sammy…

_Perdón_

_Por no saberte amar _

-Danny yo….-pero el puso un dedo en sus labios.

-Sabes que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, que, además de ser mi novia, eres la única chica en este planeta que comprende mis dos formas de vida, y aun así sigues allí, no me imagino la vida sin ti, te has convertido en el aire para respirar….

Sam se que fui un estúpido y de verdad te pido perdón, pero-

_Con una vida quiero remediar_

_Tu corazón yo lo quiero cuidar_

_No te vayas_

-No te vayas- Dijo esto último dándole un beso en los labios, un beso que el chico había esperado, para demostrarle al amor de su vida, lo que sentía por ella.

Se separaron a causa de la falta del aire.

-Te ammo Sam, por favor no lo dudes.

- Danny, yo tu sabes que…

-Lo único que quiero escuchar es que me amas.

-Te amo

-Te alejaras de mi? Dijo el ojiazul tomando su barbilla, para que viera directamente a sus ojos.

-Sabes que no podría- Le dijo sonriéndole, mientras el la tomaba entre sus brazos fuertemente para no dejarla escapar…..


End file.
